The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
In an information processing device such as a personal computer (PC), data created using sentence creation software or spreadsheet software is stored in a storage such as a hard disk drive (HDD) arranged in the information processing device. Technology for transmitting the data stored in such the storage to a storage device such as a server provided externally for the purpose of backup, information sharing, or the like is known.